The Story Continues
by jekkah
Summary: End scene for 7X06's "Epilogue" - Rossi shows up on Hotch's doorstep and discovers a surprise guest. In the same universe as "Effortless" and "The Late Night." Strong Rossi/Hotch friendship piece


_Disclaimer: I own nothing with Criminal Minds except for my dvds. _

_Author's Note: Just a quick little end scene for 7X06's "Epilogue." This continues the story from "Effortless" and "The Late Hour."_

**The Story Continues**

David Rossi wasn't sure exactly what brought him to the doorstep of Aaron Hotchner's home this evening. He knew he was always welcome, had shown up unannounced many times before, but tonight, it was as though he was drawn there by some unseeable force. He had spent most of the afternoon in the cemetary visiting his first wife and their son, reliving ever moment of their time together, the good, the bad, and the ugly. He was exhausted and had meant to go home, but found he had unconsciously piloted the car to Hotch's. It was only after he rang the doorbell that he realized he was there to see Jack.

To say he was surprised when it wasn't Hotch that answered the door, but their only blond profiler, would have been a major understatement. To say that she was shocked to see David Rossi standing on the other side of the door while she was in Hotch's sweatshirt and a pair of pajama pants, also would have been a major understatement. They stood at the door, staring awkwardly at each other.

"Um, hey, Rossi," she said after a few moments of silence, knowing any excuse for her attire would do no good.

"JJ," he replied, smoothly, his initial astonishment overtaken by bemusement.

JJ shifted uncomfortably. "I, uh, hm-"

"Hey, honey, who's at the door?" Hotch called, walking towards the door. He checked when he saw Rossi give him a little wave. "Oh. Hi, Dave. Would you like to come in?"

"JJ!" Jack shouted, walking down the stairs. "Henry says he can't find the pjs that you bought him like mine and Daddy's and he won't go to bed without them. Uncle Dave!"

"Hiya, Champ!" Rossi pulled Jack into his arms and help him tight. Neither Hotch nor JJ missed the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked him, always glad to see his favorite uncle.

Rossi kissed his forehead, tenderly. "Would you believe that I came here to get a hug from you?"

Jack beamed, proudly. "Can you read me and Henry a bedtime story?"

"Sure. Why don't you and Henry go get ready for bed and I'll be right up?"

"Okay!" Jack wiggled down and headed for the stairs. He turned when he reached the bottom step. "JJ, what about Henry's pjs?"

JJ followed Jack to the stairs, shooting Hotch an apologetic look. "They're upstairs in your room. Come on. I'll show you."

Rossi turned his attention from JJ and Jack to Hotch when they wandered up the stairs. He had a smirk across his face. "So, you and JJ, huh? How long has this been going on?"

Hotch sighed, leading the older profiler into the living room. "About eight months."

"Is this why you pushed so hard for her to come back?"

"No!" Hotch replied, emphatically. He realized a second too late that Rossi was toying with him. "It started while we were trying to bring her back to the team. I found myself thinking about her all the time; finding excuses to call her, to see her."

Rossi poured him a glass of scotch. "Who else knows?"

"Strauss and the other higher-ups. We had to come clean about our relationship before JJ returned to the team. Jessica knows, and Will, of course."

"No one else?"

"No."

Rossi chuckled. "Well, it looks like I won myself $50, at least whenever you come clean about this 'relationship.'"

Hotch poured his own glass of scotch and took a sip. "So, what really brings you by, Dave?"

"I'm serious. I came by to see Jack, to give him a hug." Rossi turned away from him, focusing on the pictures on the mantel. When he spoke again, his voice lost all hints of lightness. "Did I ever tell you that I had a son?"

Hotch nearly dropped the glass in his hand. "No."

Rossi nodded, turning to face Hotch. "His name was James; James David. He lived for only a few hours. It was a heart condition, they said, undetectable back then. He was perfect, a head of dark hair, his mother's nose. He knew her voice, even in that brief amount of time on Earth. He knew her voice."

"I'm sorry, Dave."

Rossi took a deep breath. "It was a long time ago. Our marriage, mine and Carolyn's, just couldn't survive it. She wanted him so much. I did, too. She wanted to try again, but I... I just couldn't risk getting my heart ripped out like that again. The marriage lasted only about a year longer."

"It's hard to overcome something like that," Hotch told him, searching for anything to each his friend's heartache.

"She was the love of my life; the one I never quite got over. I think it's a good thing you have here: you and JJ and those boys. She's made you smile over the last few months in a way I haven't seen in a long time. I think you'll make a great family," Rossi told him. He finished his scotch, placing the glass on the coffee table. "Don't let it go."

Hotch looked him straight in the eye. "I won't."

"Good." Rossi cleared his throat to signal an end to the seriousness. "So, tell me, when are you going to propose to that girl?"

Hotch opened his mouth, but was interrupted by JJ returning. She grabbed Hotch's hand nervously. "The boys are ready for their story, Uncle Dave."

"Ah, if you'll excuse me," Rossi said, gaining the twinkle back in his eyes.

"Hey, Dave," JJ said, stopping him at the doorway. "We were going to take the boys to the petting zoo tomorrow. Would you like to come? I know Jack would be thrilled."

Rossi nodded his head. "I'd love to."

The smile he wore walking up the stairs was genuine. It was good to have family. It was even better to have family that cared as much as his did. And it was good that he was going to win $50 and bragging rights from the rest of the team as soon as the new broke.

END


End file.
